Sleep Well, My Friend
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The Sandman rewards Courage for standing up to him and helping him find his teddy bear. Just a cute oneshot because I like Sandman from the show. :)


**I got this idea after watching the Courage The Cowardly Dog episode "The Sandman Sleeps". I used to watch the show when I was younger, though it did scare me at times. I recently recalled an episode where Muriel couldn't sleep and Courage was begging someone (who I thought looked like Muriel's husband back then) for help. After finding out what episode it was, I watched it in full and laughed as it was one of the funny episodes and I couldn't help liking Sandman and sympathizing with him. **

**Anyway, this story bloomed from the episode. And I do apologize to any fans of the show, but I'm unable to accept other Courage The Cowardly Dog requests. I might do some here and there depending on my muse and if I do, they'll most likely be involving just Courage and Sandman. **

**Okay, I've rambled enough. Onto the story! Takes place at the end of the episode "The Sandman Sleeps" and contains some spoilers for the episode.**

* * *

**Sleep Well, My Friend**

Sandman was about to head back to bed after the brave little dog found Teddy, the being's favorite stuffed animal. "That small pink thing was very brave," he thought to himself and he took his horn and listened for a moment, smiling when he heard Muriel's snoring, but then he heard another sound. It was almost drowned out by the snoring, but he could just hear it.

Curious, he flew quietly through the air, landing outside the farmhouse and glancing in through the window.

He saw the two humans sleeping soundly, but it looked like the small pink thing wasn't getting any sleep as he had corks in his ears and looked sleepy, despite the happy smile on his face that his owners were alright.

Sandman grew thoughtful and opened the window quietly, sneaking in and seeing both humans were deeply asleep, he smiled before he grabbed the dog.

* * *

Courage had a feeling he wasn't going to get much sleep, but he was just happy that Muriel was getting the sleep she needed and so was just going to lie down when two hands grabbed him. Panicking, he screamed, especially when he saw the bluish-white gloves that held him and looked over his shoulder to see the very same person he had just convinced to help Muriel.

Sandman snapped his fingers and against his will, Courage's mouth shut and he couldn't open it. "Good thing your owners are deep sleepers," the dog heard the being say before he took off to the air, holding the frightened dog securely in one arm.

Courage was absolutely terrified and whimpered as he was carried away from his owners. He had thought that after finding the Sandman's teddy bear, the being would leave them alone. But apparently, that wasn't the case.

Sandman smiled as they came to his castle and he flew into his room, gently setting Courage down on the bed and snapping his fingers, allowing the dog to open his mouth again.

The pink dog trembled in fear as the powerful being stood over him and he quickly pulled the covers around him to form a sort of shield, shivering profusely in fear. Something gently tugged the covers back, making the poor dog curl up even more.

"Now, now, you little pink thing," Courage heard Sandman say and he noted the being's voice was soothing and felt a hand gently pat his head before gentle fingers gave him an ear scratch. He began to calm down at the gentle petting.

Seeing this, Sandman smiled. "You know, you were brave enough to face me to help your owner," he said to the dog. "Not many are that brave to face me."

Courage looked up at him in curiosity and the being smiled, still gently scratching the dog's ears. "For your selflessness, I believe a reward is due," he continued.

A reward? The small pink dog was curious now, gazing up at Sandman, who smiled. "You can sleep here tonight," he said.

Courage grew fearful and shook his head, about to bolt, but gentle hands caught him. "Now, now, don't worry," the being said softly. "I'll bring you back home before dawn, but after you've gotten some rest too."

The dog looked a bit pensive still, but then saw the being gather some sleep dust in his hands and gently dump it onto Courage's head. Sleepiness overcame the dog and he yawned sleepily, feeling the Sandman pick him up and place him on one side of the bed. A blanket came over him too. "There," the being said in satisfaction. "Now, you can get a good sleep too, my friend."

Yawning himself, Sandman got into bed, cuddling his stuffed bear and turning off the light in his room. As he settled down, he placed one hand on Courage's head and gently petted him, the motion slowing down as he fell asleep himself.

Courage settled down, sleeping soundly and sighing contently when a gentle hand petted his head. When he had asked Sandman to help Muriel, he hadn't looked for a reward in return, but the being granted him one anyway.

The two friends continued sleeping peacefully as the night stretched on.

* * *

**Just a quick, little oneshot I had to do. :) **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
